Raven's Stomach Bug
by EvilBewareWeHaveWaffles43
Summary: Raven catches a stomach bug, but there's reason to believe her ailment goes beyond that. TxBBxRae, RobxStar,CyxBee,KFXJinx
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: (concerning the whole story) I do not own Teen Titans or DC Comics.

* * *

_November 26, 2012_

"…Happy birthday dear Raven, happy birthday to you!"

"Blow out the candles!"

WHOOSH

"Are we done now?"

"What're you talkin' about girl? It's your 18th birthday, the gang's all here. The party's just getting started!"

* * *

The music was deafening, the dance floor packed, and everyone seemed to be having a good time, the aid of alcohol not summoned to have a blast as most were underage and law-abiding. Even Raven was enjoying herself. However, there was more to the party than what met the eye. Tensions were high between the team's youngest married couple. The resident changeling just couldn't get into the partying mood. His beloved was shut up in their room, furious at both the birthday girl and the teen wonder. The former because of all of the attention she was receiving from everyone, especially her husband, and the latter because he didn't allow her to come to the party. To the world she was off on a top secret mission somewhere in the Amazonian jungle. In reality she was just pregnant, entering her second trimester to be precise, but the team didn't want to risk her being attacked if the world, specifically supervillains, knew of her delicate condition. The extended Titans family didn't know of her pregnancy, only that she had a condition, and to not steal Raven's thunder, the shape shifter's wife was ordered to stay in her quarters to not reveal her secret. The following morning at breakfast would be Terra's time to shine. All Titans, Honorary and East, would be present. They were going to stay in the lower levels of the Tower as most had no means to return home in the wee hours of the morning and the rest, namely Kid Flash, his two Mexican protégés, and Herald, wished to spend more time bonding with their fellow Titans.

Beast Boy sat at the bar in the kitchen, people watching. He absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the countertop, his chin resting in his palm. He wished for Terra to get along with Raven, his best friend, but all the rock queen felt for the sorceress was envy. The feeling was mutual, and though the two were civil, there was a chasm between them that neither wanted to jump over. Before the green teen could delve deeper into his pit of self-pity, the aforementioned gray-skinned girl came up to him, confused as to why he wasn't the life of the party. She hopped onto the stool next to him and cradled her chin in her hands, staring at him. "What's wrong?" She asked, hoping his answer wasn't what she was expecting it to be, but she knew it was.

"It's just, Terra's shut up in our room, bored and mad. How'm I s'pposed to enjoy the party?" Beast Boy furrowed his brow.

"Well, you can start by getting up and socializing. I'm having fun and now you're determined to be the wallflower. If this goes on any longer, I'll doubt both our sanities just as much as the next person!"

"C'mon Rae, it's not that simple."

"Yes it is, mister! Now get up and have some fun. You live for these kinds of events! Now, look over there, you see Kid Flash and Cyborg?" Raven pointed to the sofa where the two boys indeed sat, chatting animatedly, "I overheard them planning to prank some of the guys for eating so much of their beloved food. You're into that kind of stuff, aren't you? Go and be a guy, c'mon." And with a dramatic flourish, Raven, who'd had one too many sodas, grabbed his hand, and led his over to the Common Room's signature semi-circular couch. Beast Boy attempted to resist, but the abnormally jubilant bookworm had an iron grip.

"Raven, lemme go!" He twisted his arm to try to escape, but his efforts were futile. Out of the blue, he started to laugh. Loud. The giggles proved to be contagious, and Raven found herself laughing alongside him. They got a few odd yet amused stares from other Titans as they made their way across the room. They were going at a snail's pace, their fit of laughter consuming them. By the time they arrived at their destination, their laughter paralyzed them. Both the chrome dome and the speedster quickly took notice of the two loons guffawing incessantly for no apparent reason.

"What're ya'll laughing about?" Cyborg shouted, trying to be heard over the loud music, courtesy of his surround sound stereo system installed in the whole tower, and the crazy laughter.

"We-haha-pfft-don't-jijiji-heh-know!" Raven shouted between laughs. She had her powers seemingly under control, but all it took was one look out through the floor-to-ceiling windows to see that this was not the case. The Jump City Bay looked as if a hurricane was upon it. The cause? Infamous black energy.

"Raven! The bay!" The red-head pointed to the windows, and Raven turned. All it took was one look for her to stop laughing. The waters were freed of the unearthly turmoil.

"Anyway, Beast Boy, meet Diabolical Prankers. Diabolical Prankers, this is veteran member Beast Boy. You should be familiar with each other." Raven deadpanned, took her leave, and left the boys to their antics.

* * *

Raven escaped the party and headed to the roof at around 10, needing to meditate before continuing to participate in the celebration of the anniversary of her birth. There she found Robin, his legs dangling from the ledge. He didn't hear her come, so he jumped a bit when she sat next to him. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her bare legs, shivering. It was late autumn, and though Jump was never too cold, being in California, the bay's night breeze was cool. "Can you tell me exactly why you're not down there protecting your innocent girlfriend from perverts such as Speedy?"

"Raven?" Robin was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah?"

"Could you take off the throknar? It's difficult to take you even slightly seriously with meat shaped like a crown on your head."

PLOP

"That's better."

"Could you answer my question, please?" A faint blush still remained on Raven's cheeks.

"I'm just remembering what happened two years ago starting this day." Robin ran a gloved hand through his gelled hair.

"Robin, that's in the past. Leave it there." Raven turned to look at him.

He sighed, "I just have a feeling in my gut that, I don't know, something's going to happen."

"I understand that, but since there's no hard evidence to go by, you can't really analyze anything. Now get your ass down there and party!"

"I dunno…"

"Last thing I saw was Lightning making his way over to Starfire, no doubt to hit on your girl-friend." Raven sing-songed.

Robin rose and headed to the stairwell, but paused when he noticed Raven not moving. "Aren't you coming?"

"I came here to meditate. Now go. I'll be down in a bit." Raven rose into the air in lotus position, her cape billowing in the breeze. Robin shrugged and left.

* * *

People started leaving for their rooms at 1 AM and by 4 AM the Tower was silent, with the exception of some snoring. Cyborg rose from his induced slumber to search the refrigerator for whatever was left to pronounce it a midnight snack and devour it. In the kitchen he found none other than his unofficial girlfriend making herself some hot cocoa.

"Wazzup, Bee? Can't sleep?"

"Nah. It's cold down there, ya know Sparky?" Bumble Bee sat down in the booth. Cyborg grabbed a half-eaten sub and slid in opposite of her.

"Homesick?"

"How'd you know?" Bumble Bee inquired.

Cyborg chuckled, "Had the same feeling myself when I first slept in my room. It felt cold and impersonal, but now its home. I'd invite you to my room, but I don't have a real bed nor is it any more welcoming than the guest rooms. You _can_, however, sleep on the sofa if you want."

"Okay, sure. The twins passed out there anyway, so I won't be alone." She nodded. She didn't have the energy to come up with a better idea, anyway.

"I'll go get a pillow and an Aguas Calientes blanket that I bought in Mexico when we went last year. It'll keep you warm and cozy and feeling at home. I'd suggest clearing a space on the couch while I get them." Cyborg rose from his seat and left for the walk-in blanket closet deep in the bowels of the tower. On the way there, he heard shouting, and decided to take a quick detour to pick up the latest gossip. He picked up bits of insults, crude insults, which piqued his interest further. He enhanced his hearing and tuned into the conversation.

"You're fucking sleeping with that whore, aren't you?!"

"I swear-"

"You shouted her name in ecstasy and then came in your sleep!"

"But that doesn't-"

"I don't give a fuck anymore! Go sleep with her if you want! I don't want to see your face! Get OUT!"

Cyborg heard steps approaching him, and he dashed for the blanket closet. The footsteps seemed to follow him, and after fumbling with the string that switched the light on, he started to search for the blanket he originally came to fetch along with a pillow from the stash in the corner. The door opened, and Cyborg turned around, pretending to not expect the action.

The intruder dragged a hand over his face, "I know you heard, Cy. No need to pretend. You're not exactly quiet."

"Damn, B. It sounds like you're in _deep_ this time around. What'd you do?"

"Nothing that should get her this worked up, that's for sure."

"From the sounds of it, you had a nocturnal emission involving someone other than your wife." Cyborg tossed to Beast Boy his often-used memory foam pillow and green safari blanket before grabbing a pillow himself and continuing his search for the foreign blanket.

"A nocturnal what?"

"You dream a sexual dream and your body reacts to the stimulation." Cyborg perked up as he found the piece of cloth he sought and snatched it, ushering the green teen out of the closet, switching the light off, stepping out, and letting the door shut behind him with a low mechanical hum.

"Ummmm, yeah? How did you know that?" Beast Boy walked side-by-side with his robotic friend.

"Lucky guess, I suppose."

"So what're ya doin' up so late?"

"Just gettin' myself a snack. But Bee was in the kitchen, couldn't sleep, she was homesick, so she decided to sleep on the couch. The twins are there. She'll need this." Cyborg gestured at the blanket and pillow.

"Why didn'tcha just ask her to be your bed buddy for tonight?" Beast Boy teased, waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't think it didn't cross my mind, but I don't have something comfortable she can sleep on." Cyborg ignored the question's double meaning and treated it like a legitimate question.

The rest of the walk was silent, and before long they arrived at the Common Room. Bumble Bee was already lying on the semi-circular couch, watching TV in a reduced-sized projection with low volume as to not stir Mas and Menos. She was on her side, her head propped up on her elbow and her wings folded behind her. Her silk black tank rode up a bit, exposing some of her slender torso. Her legs were bent and crossed at the ankles, not really covered at all by her short yellow shorts. Cyborg froze, mesmerized until Beast Boy came and hit him upside the head, causing him to come down from his Cloud 9. "You're back. And your little dog too. Wazzup, string beans? Ya in the doghouse?"

"You guessed it." Beast Boy deadpanned and then unceremoniously dumped the pillow on the other side of the couch, away from other three occupants of the sofa, flopping on his stomach and falling asleep instantly, his blanket covering only half of him.

"He's sure in a great mood."

"Give the guy a break. His wife just chewed him out for havin' a sexy dream about another chick." Cyborg handed Bumble Bee the pillow and large blanket. She quickly placed the pillow under her head and curled herself under the surprisingly comfy Mexican blanket.

"Who's his imaginary mistress?" Bumble Bee muted the TV, knowing the conversation would be more entertaining than the contraption could ever be.

"Don't know. He didn't say. My guess would be Raven."

"Why her, aren't they always fighting?"

"At least they did before. They've been pretty tight for a year, after we got back from Tokyo, and it even seemed they were going to be an item, but then Terra came into the picture and they never became more than best friends. Beast Boy even told me he had the hots for her once, but that time is long gone. Or not, from what happened not an hour ago."

"Probably is her. Tell me Sparky, how did Raven react when Terra came along?"

"She was livid. Still sorta is. I'm glad she never got depressed, though." Cyborg gave her a kiss on the cheek, to which Bumble Bee blushed.

"G'night Bee. Oh, and I recommend you give your back to the windows."

"Why?" Bumble Bee wasn't taking orders from anyone a second time without protest.

"The sunrise looks beautiful through the windows if you're awake, but when you're asleep it feels like the sun's burning your corneas. It happened once, to all of us except Raven, who decided that everyone else falling asleep on the couch while watching a movie wasn't a reason enough to sleep there herself and left for her room. I only have one human eye, but it still annoyed the crap outta me when the pain woke me up at 7 in the morning."

"M'kay, g'night." She moaned and groggily rolled over.

* * *

The purple-haired girl's room was as creepy as ever, and many asked themselves how she could ever sleep in it. She was, however, currently doing just that in her king sized bed, the covers strewn on everything except her. She fussed in her sleep and started moaning. Not moans of pain, but of pleasure. The noises got louder. She created a noise so loud she woke herself up. She snapped right up into a sitting position and ran a hand through her violet locks.

"That was just weird. In separate dreams, I've had them before. But together? An why do I get the feeling they both felt it too?"

* * *

Teen Titans Trivia #1: Murakami High School (Things Change, Season 6) was named after Glen Murakami, one of the show's producers and character designers.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. This time, for those few who are familiar with my work, I have everything planned and one thing's for sure, a thing I _don't _have planned is infrequent updates and hiatus. Oy, do I sound like my motha, I mean Robin... Oops, too much of The Nanny for me. ^.^ Anywho, tell me what you guys think. Does it have potential? Is it original, interesting, anything at all? I'll sure bet you guys don't have a clue of what's in store for our favorite heroes. Until next week! (I'll try and update every Sunday, and if I decide to update early, a Sunday update should still be expected.) Oh, and I have NOT forgotten about our favorite alien princess! She just doesn't play a big role in the first few, but very few, chapters. Also, no Terra bashing will occur. She may make mistakes, but she's not evil! Toodles! ~EBWHW43


	2. The Bug

_December 25, 2012_

"This BLOWS, man."

"I know, grass stain."

"I mean, it's Christmas, and Raven's sick!"

"She never really got into the spirit to begin with..."

"It doesn't matter, Cy. A family should all be together today."

"Well B, everything happens for a reason."

* * *

Raven groaned and arose from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and attempted to simply sit up, having had a bad night, but nausea once again overwhelmed her senses and instead she ran for the bathroom, ridding her body of her stomach's remaining contents. Once done, she flushed, wiped her mouth, and brushed her teeth. She showered, got dressed, ran a comb through her damp hair, and headed toward the kitchen for breakfast.

She had hoped to leave the little incident from the morning behind her, but the need to barf decided to perform an encore, and she found herself making a mad dash for the nearest restroom. After she finished coughing up what was mostly saliva and stomach acid, she flushed and went to the sink to rinse her mouth. She looked at herself in the mirror and took note of the bags under her eyes, most likely caused by her choppy sleep. She rubbed her face with her wet hands and dried herself off. Walking out, she bumped into Cyborg. The force of the impact, not exactly strong, still knocked her down. She crumbled to the floor with little to no grace. He quickly put her back on her feet.

"Sorry, little lady…Rae, did ya hear me? I'm sorry." He waved a hand in front of her face, to which she promptly reacted to by running back to the toilet to vomit again.

"RAVEN!" Cyborg ran to her side and kneeled down, holding her hair and rubbing her back. She finished quickly, flushing the porcelain throne and rinsing her mouth out. She wiped the excess water away.

"How many times has this happened since you went to sleep last night after the celebration?" Cyborg was now leaning against the doorway in a casual fashion that wouldn't have been threatening if it weren't for the fact that he blocked her escape.

"Eleven."

"Mmm, I see. And WHY exactly did you not wake me to inform me of this?"

"I didn't want to bother you." Raven lowered her eyes to the ground.

"C'mon Rave, you know that if you need me, at ANY time, just say the word and I'm there."

"I'm fine, Cyborg. I won't require your assistance." Raven droned, ignoring his use of her pet name. She floated towards him, expecting him to move, but he didn't budge.

"Raven, if you don't want me to treat you, then at least let me carry you to the Common Room. You're drained. After eating maybe you'll be strong enough to move on your own. I can tell you're having a hard time just levitating."

However much she hated to admit it, he was right. It wasn't easy to get around the way she was feeling.

"Fine."

* * *

It sure was a good day to be alive, thought Beast Boy. He and his wife were not fighting, in fact, they had actually made love the night before, she was with child, and it was Christmas. What more could a guy ask for? Famous last words.

The door swished open to reveal Cyborg carrying a paler-looking Raven. Once he set her in a chair he began to cook, ignoring the four pairs of inquisitive eyes on his back.

"Uh, dude? What's up with you two?"

Cyborg turned to look at Beast Boy, his eyes full of worry. Raven didn't _do_ sick. This was the first time she had ever been sick while on the team, so Cyborg couldn't help but be overwhelmed.

"She's sick."

"Oh, Raven! Are you the okay?" Starfire floated over to the blue-clad girl who had her head on the table. She rested her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I've been better." Raven deadpanned, turning her head slightly to look at her orange friend.

"Are you still up for missions? Christmas is a busy day." Robin approached the two girls.

"I'll be fi-Star? Could you pass me the trash can?" Raven brought her hand to her mouth, and once Starfire put the bin in front of her, she let out yet another stream of vomit.

"Raven, you'll be on bed rest today, doctor's orders. You'll hafta drink a lot of water to keep you hydrated. Star, could ya take her to her room? I'll make her some chicken soup." Cyborg's expression was assertive and went to the cupboards to fetch the proper ingredients for a signature Titan broth. Beast Boy followed him and attempted to convince him to use a substitute, beginning the usual argument over eating real animals or substitutes, a.k.a. Meat VS Tofu extravaganza.

"Come, friend." The alien princess lifted Raven in much the same manner Cyborg had brought her in. Raven didn't protest, she knew that she'd only feel like crap if she tried to push herself, and that it'd be better to rest it off instead of causing the illness to grow stronger. Starfire then flew them out the door.

During the whole exchange Terra simply sat on a bar stool, observing everything with ice blue eyes that were seemingly devoid of emotion.

* * *

"B?"

"Yeah, chrome dome?"

"Could ya just shut up about your stinkin' tofu and take this to Raven?" He handed the tray topped with a bowl of steaming soup and a large glass of water to the changeling.

"Sure thing. Though, are you sure ya don't wanna go see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz, yourself to ask her for a heart?" Beast Boy teased, knocking on the metal plating where his heart should be encased.

"Nah, I'll just let you ask for a brain."

Terra, who had been half-heartedly watching the duo squabble for the last half hour, giggled.

"I resent that." With a dignified snort, Beast Boy stormed out of the room.

Cyborg smirked and turned his attention to the geomancer. "So Ter, tell me, was what I think I heard last night coming from your room by any chance?"

"Oh stuff it, tin can. Just 'cause you never get any action in the bedroom doesn't mean others don't." Terra bragged, grinning smugly.

"I resent that." The metal man grumbled and walked out, visibly defeated. The blonde had quickly picked up on the skill of banter that prevailed so much between the Titans, and was only bested by Raven, whose cold remarks could slice through most anyone. Raven also selected her battles wisely, unlike Terra, and had a more uniform way of hurling insults at people. Terra, on the other hand, was more impromptu, a talent others had to give her props for.

Terra hummed and happily rubbed her ever-growing tummy. She grabbed a piece of sweet bread and headed over to the couch to watch some TV. They probably weren't going to exchange and open any gifts until Raven got better, so she decided to deem it a normal day and went about her typical pregnancy routine. Christmas would have to wait.

* * *

Newspapers, magazines, blueprints, and police reports were among the things that were strewn over the desk where a masked teen sat, lost in thought. He pushed his chair back and shot up, slamming his fists on the desk. He started pacing, muttering incoherencies. He was two men down, well, women down, and the next week was expected to be killer. Villains loved to ruin the holidays, and didn't consider it a vacation, far from one actually. When only Terra was out for the count, the team dynamic still worked. The Titans hadn't forgotten how to fight as a quintet, and though Terra's strength complimented the team nicely, her power wasn't exactly unique. Raven's dark energy could conjure rock and earth as well. Terra just immensely added to the team's overall power. However, with Raven down, the whole telekinesis portion of the superpower spectrum would be lost. The Titans would be weak. It could even prove to be fatal. Robin knew that he couldn't call a replacement in. The Honorary Titans were busy in their own sectors, and the Titan's East would be in the same position as Robin's team if he asked for them to send someone. There was just no solution other than for Raven to recover quickly, and he berated himself for not being able to think of another solution.

"Robin? It is the time of lunch."

Robin spun on his heel, clearly surprised by the voice. He hadn't even heard the door open, being lost in his own world and all. He gave her a forced but well-meaning smile and told her he'd be out in a minute. Starfire sighed. She despised how he could be in his office for hours on end, isolating himself and churning the same thing in his mind over and over until it made sense. It might've made him the amazing leader he was, but it'd also put a huge strain in their relationship. His fear of commitment only worsened the tension, and Starfire was left to wonder when their relationship would crumble completely.

* * *

Five Titans sat in the large booth in their kitchen, enjoying Chicago deep dish pizza, courtesy of Kid Flash who had actually run to Chicago to get them authentic pizza. It was his Christmas present to them, and they all thoroughly enjoyed it, even with their minds preoccupied. The speedster had even gotten the chefs to cook a special pizza to accommodate Beast Boy's vegan diet, making the changeling truly appreciate the gift, more so than the others. Kid Flash's thoughtfulness had brightened everyone's mood, though the fact that the space to Beast Boy's left was empty wasn't lost to the others. Having their dear friend bedridden had cast a gloom that just couldn't be shrugged off. The only one who didn't seem to be shaken was the pregnant geomancer. She actually seemed more exuberant, and the other Titans weren't surprised. Even Beast Boy knew of their rivalry, but since it was never spoken, no one did anything about it. It didn't affect the team's productivity negatively, quite the opposite actually. They constantly tried besting each other, preforming better each and every day on the battlefield. The day their resentment towards each other caused problems was the day Robin planned on addressing the situation.

"So, what's gonna happen when we're out on missions?"

"What do you exactly mean, Cyborg?" Starfire cocked her head to one side.

"Who's gonna stay with the girls?" Cyborg paused between chews.

Terra scoffed, "I think I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"Yeah, but are you capable of looking after Raven?" Beast Boy's voice was low and raspy, and only his spouse was able to comprehend what he muttered. The glow from the night they had shared was gone, replaced with a feeling of, could it be? Hatred? No, it was more discontent and disappointment. His negative feelings toward his wife made him uneasy, but he was being honest with himself. Terra's practical elation about Raven's ailment hadn't gone unnoticed by the green teen, and even if his loyalty should've belonged to the blonde, he knew deep in the pit of his stomach that this was not the case. He had never dared delve deep into what the feeling was, but he knew it existed. In instances such as these, he acted upon the feeling, and he knew he was on the side of justice.

Terra did not expect the retort from the changeling, and stared at him incredulously. She would never have expected that from him. He had never verbally acknowledged hers and Raven's enmity, and now that he did he also insinuated things worse than the phrase could ever possibly mean in any other circumstance. Sure, the sorceress wasn't her favorite Titan, but she was a close friend of Beast Boy's, and she would never do something like that to him. She would never admit it, but Terra even feared Raven. She had heard about her many issues with the demon inside her from the other Titans, and had also heard of how she became the portal. Terra recognized the enchantress's superior power, as much as she hated it, and knew that her victory over her back in her dark days was a spurt of luck. Raven would not let her rage get the best of her anymore, and she would win. The geomancer would never be so full of herself to go pick a fight. Even if she had grown stronger, Raven had grown even stronger. It was a fact that pained her, made her feel weak.

Beast Boy rose from his seat abruptly and walked out the door. His exit might've been taken more seriously if it weren't for the way in which he comically took the remainder of the pizza with him. The three Titans chuckled, but Terra only stared forlornly at the closed door. Robin's voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"…fine on your own then?"

Terra looked at him, her face blank, mildly confused as she slowly processed what she had heard. She slowly nodded her head.

"Oh, friend. Please be careful. And do look after Raven. She is very ill. Give me a call if-"the red-head was interrupted by the blaring sirens. The lights flashed red.

"Trouble!"

Everyone ran to the console out of instinct, even Terra, whose curiosity had influenced her action. Beast Boy flew in in parrot form, not wanting to face the blonde if he didn't have to. He perched himself atop Cyborg's steel shoulder and stared at the screen. Robin typed furiously at the keyboard, and soon enough a map came up.

"It's Plasmus. Again."

"Must it always be the big monster of smelly goo?"

"The guy's annoying."

"At least it'll be a routine mission. C'mon team." Robin sent the coordinates to the communicators and ran to the double doors. Beast Boy flew behind him, Starfire following suit. Cyborg jogged after them, shouting for them to wait for him.

Terra sighed and began her trek to the purple-haired girl's room. She could only hope they'd return soon.

* * *

Raven groaned. She was trying to read a book, but she couldn't concentrate. She was near the point of dehydration, and made a note to ask Cyborg for an IV as soon as the team got back. She had heard the klaxon and wondered who they were after this time around. However, the need to know wasn't as strong as the pain would be if she reached for her communicator. She found it funny how she could still feel bloated after all that she barfed. Speaking of which, she grabbed the trash can that Starfire had so kindly placed on her bedside and coughed up whatever she could. A stray strand of hair came out of her messy bun, made from her now shoulder-blade length hair. She tucked it behind her ear, not wanting to get puke all over it. She wiped her mouth with a wipe from the pack Beast Boy had brought that she requested after he visited, and threw it in the bin. She popped in a breath mint, knowing she'd barf even if she didn't, and went back to her poor attempt at reading. Before she could get through the first line, there was a knock on the door. Raven knew it could only be one person, but decided that today was not the day to let a petty rivalry get the best of her.

"Come in, Terra."

"How'd you know it was me?" Terra lingered in the doorway, not knowing where to go. She'd never been in Raven's room, and stood marveling at how creepy her room was. In her opinion it was to be expected and fit her perfectly.

"Take a seat on the bed if you wish." The sorceress noticed the blonde's discomfort. She had decided not to fight. She lacked the energy to, and was the bigger person anyway.

Terra walked over to the bed, but didn't sit down. She didn't plan on staying long.

"I just wanted to know if…you were okay. That's all." The geomancer hadn't been this friendly to Raven since before the Titans knew of her betrayal, or as she referred to it as, her dark days. Ever since she came back and had Beast Boy wrapped around her finger almost instantly, Raven had been close to hostile. She had even threatened to hurt the blonde if she broke the changeling's heart a fourth time. Terra didn't know if she had done it out of romantic or platonic love, and she doubted she would ever find out. All she knew was that Raven held a deep resentment towards her, and Terra returned it. The purple-haired girl seemed over possessive of Beast Boy, and that made Terra indignant. It was his wife, who should worry about him, not her. The worst was that the green teen seemed to return the sentiment just as strong, leaving the rock queen to wonder if there was more to their relationship. She had many times assumed, but it could never be confirmed. Like the incident around a month ago when-

"Terra?" Raven's voice broke through the blonde's stupor. The girl had been staring into nothing for a minute, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth twisted into a frown. She shook her head and scuffled to the door, murmuring incoherencies. Raven could make out a few words that suggested the geomancer had offered her service at the push of the communicator's button. Raven simply raised a brow and went back to her reading.

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter two. Now, as both an encouragement for others to review and because I love hearing from authors whenever I review, I introduce to you the IStillDon'tHaveANameForThis segment of the author's note:

iris129: Say your penname five times super fast! Go! Anyways, don't say when you'll update next. We both know you won't do it. You're too much of a procrastinator.

I resent that. Aaaand I proved you wrong! xP Never underestimate EBWHW43!

Norma D salinas: Good plot cx wet dreams ? Really yamster!?

Shhhhhh. Just because you know the plot doesn't mean others do! Miss you lots! And yes, wet dreams. And shhhhh, no one needs to know my nickname. 

Nkcandygirl: Oooh! Update soon!

As I promised last chapter, I updated! And on time! While lengthy reviews are a delight, beggars aren't choosers and the fact that you took the time to review was greatly appreciated! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! 

Things are sure to pick up within the next two chapters. I just sometimes enjoy prolonged expositions, that is, as long as they serve some purpose. If you liked it, drop a review! I'd appreciate it. Expect an update on Sunday, as the chapter should be short anyways and I don't want to make you guys wait for something that just needs to be out of the way. Until Sunday! Toodles! ~EBWHW43


	3. A Rising Suspicion

**WARNING! FILLER-LIKE BUT _IMPORTANT _CHAPTER AHEAD!**

* * *

_January 1, 2013_

"New year, new diet."

"Cy?! Are you going vegan?!"

"Hell no, string bean! The pizza place'll have a double meat supreme on the menu startin' today."

"Gross, man! Now you'll be eating two if me!"

"Tough."

* * *

It had been a week since Raven first caught the bug, and she had made a slow but steady recovery. She was down to one wave of vomit a day and Robin decided that was good enough for her to go back on the battlefield. That was the least of her worries. She had a rising suspicion about what caused her symptoms, but since it was physically impossible, she decided to not go on her hunch. Were it true, in a month or so would she be able to feel it. Until then there was nothing more to do than go on with her life and hope for the best, whatever the best was in her case.

The sorceress was in the process of ridding her mouth of the foul aftertaste of puke when the klaxon blared for what felt like the hundredth time that week. Maybe it had been. She had become accustomed to not responding, and was paralyzed in front of the sink for a few moments before she reacted, rinsing her mouth out and bolting for the Common Room.

She was the last one to the console, just as Robin finished briefing Starfire and Cyborg. The Titans had devised a strategy in which the three female Titans were the only ones to go and fight him, their powers the only ones necessary to defeat the rocks for brains. They typically did that when it came to recurring villains, so they weren't stretched thin. However, since Terra was on leave, Cyborg temporarily took her place.

"Cinderblock's on the loose near the docks. Specifically, Pier 17. He-"

Not needing nor wanting to hear the details, she teleported to the docks where the villain awaited defeat, leaving a flabbergasted and then outraged Robin shouting at nothing but remnants of her aura.

* * *

It was supposed to be a routine mission. Cinderblock had once more escaped the pathetic excuse of a maximum security prison and was on his typical rampage. Cyborg and Starfire both pummeled the rock man, intending to knock him out. Raven used her fists of aura to contribute to the assault. During one of the impacts, a slab of sharp cinderblock broke free and flew at the unsuspecting heroine, who had her attention solely on attacking the escaped convict. It cut her right arm, and in her still weakened state, she plummeted to the ground, unconscious. Starfire looked up, noticing the sudden absence of the fists, and saw her friend falling. She flew to her rescue and caught her feet above the ground. She placed her gently behind a rock and put pressure on the wound.

"Yo! Star! What happened?!" Cyborg tried to make himself heard over the din.

"Do not worry friend! I will call for Beast Boy to take our injured friend back to the Tower. Robin should be able to take care of her injury. It is not severe." Starfire had stronger vocal cords than humans, and could easily communicate herself over the noise.

Raven groaned and awoke, but made no move to get up. Starfire was talking into her communicator, so the gray girl simply moved her hand to her lesion, her hand glowing a light blue. She knew she couldn't induce a healing trance until she was in the med bay, as she would be too cold to touch and therefore could not be transported.

It was minutes later when a green pterodactyl came swooping down, snatching the only blue cloak in sight from the hood and once again taking off, this time in the direction of the T-shaped structure in the bay, person in tow. He flapped his wings faster to support the extra weight as well as in a vain attempt to reach the Tower faster. Not only was he worried about Raven, but he had a wife at home furious at him for standing her up for something someone else could handle. They had been enjoying a nice breakfast in bed, with a lovemaking session sure to happen afterwards. After the incident, however, it seemed unlikely Beast Boy would get lucky.

The masked leader had the med bay set up for when the two titans arrived, but once there, there was nothing else to do other than hook Raven up to an IV and heart monitor. She floated above the bed and went into the all too familiar healing trance.

"Clean the surface of the wound and to put some rubbing alcohol on it. Also, could you cut the arm sleeve of her leotard off, just to make sure no stray cloth gets stuck in the wound as she heals it?" Beast Boy stared at the 6" wound with a bit of hesitation. He had never treated something that couldn't be fixed with a rinse and a band aid, and though he didn't actually have to suture the wound, he still feared doing something wrong.

"Do I have to?" The green teen whined.

"Yes, and that's an order." The acrobat had much paperwork to fill out from the load of missions the Titans had conducted in the past few days, and supposed that Beast Boy was apt to perform these simple tasks. He left the sorceress in the emerald-skinned teen's care and requested any update on her condition, then departed.

Beast Boy worked diligently and in only a few minutes was done. He settled in a chair near Raven's bed and held her hand, gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. He let out a sigh. He didn't know what else to do, but knew he couldn't leave her. He rested his head on the sidebar while drumming his fingers on his thigh. He stared at the pale girl's serene face, and reached to sweep a stray hair out of her face.

Cyborg burst into the room, causing the shapeshifter to jump up. He stumbled on the seat and fell face first onto the ground. Cyborg ran to him, laughing.

"So not cool!" The fallen teen shouted, indignant. The metallic hero simply laughed at his expense for what seemed to be forever, before Beast Boy rolled over and stood up, rubbing his head. "Weren't you gonna check on Raven?"

Cyborg turned to the aforementioned girl, looking her over. He read her vitals scribbled onto a paper on a clipboard at the foot of her bed, and after a brief physical examination, decided that there was nothing to be done. Other than the injury, she had a clean bill of health.

"B, you can leave if ya want, but it'd be better if ya stay here with Rae so she doesn't get all confused when she wakes up." Beast Boy, not wanting to face the ire of his wife, decided to stay, not realizing that doing so would only add to the flame of fury raging inside Terra.

Beast Boy opened a compartment in his belt and pulled out his small MP3 player. From the compartment next to it, he fetched his earphones, which he plugged in and put in his ears. He played the music, and resumed his position beside the bed, holding Raven's hand and placing his head on the sidebar. He would nod off, but return to consciousness through a loud burst of a chorus in a song.

* * *

Teen Titans Trivia #2: In the comics, Terra worked with Deathstroke the Terminator a.k.a. Slade Wilson a.k.a. Slade from the beginning, and infiltrated the Titans with the sole intention of, well, terminating them. She also slept with Slade. Keep in mind that she was only 16 at the time.

Yes, a short, shameless filler. Just bear with me, guys! Next chapter, now that would be something you should definitely look forward to. This was definitely a chapter I am not proud of, but it had to be done. I can only promise that the next chapter should be up by, the latest, next Sunday. Hopefully that will not be the case, and it will be up earlier. And a correction from the chapter one author's note, Starfire did not play a big role in that CHAPTER, but she will play a considerably big one in the story. I corrected it in the first chapter, but for those few who are already tuned in and won't be re-reading any time soon, to both inform you and quell your unease over the possible loss of your sanity, I decided to post it here as well. I very much like all five Titans, and enjoy for all of their presences to be strong in a story. Now, for the IStillDon'tHaveANameForThis segment of the author's note:

Nkcandygirl: Amazing! And, I'll leave a longer review than last time! Haha! I do have to say I wouldn't mind Terra and Raven maybe bonding and not being so hostile. I would also like it if they didn't get along still. Either way, I think you've got a good fic going and your writing is amazing so far! The fact you could go either way on their relationship is a rare talent in writing, I think at least! Keep up the good work, and of course update soon!

_Thank you, a million times! I find Terra and Raven's relationship dynamic to be very interesting, and I think that it's one of the ones that is the most varied here on FFN. I updated! But, sorry if it's disappointing. This will most likely be the last time this ever happens, but this is a necessary evil. But, if you liked it, then I can assure you you'll enjoy the next one even more! Hope to hear from you again!_

gabylokita41: This seems really interesting i liked it :)

_I'm glad you did, and hopefully this dull installment didn't lose your interest! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

iris129: Yamster? XD Do you want to hear her other nicknames Norma? And fine. 1 point for you.

_. Could you please not spam my reviews. And no, she doesn't. And this makes it 2:0, me leading. _

Drawingdreams77: eeeee! i like this. a lot. yes.

haha but i would like to know how Beastboy came to the decision to marry Terra even though he knew he had feelings deep down that were about Raven...

and i love that you put in flash! hes awesome - one of the coolest even though i really dont know much about him...

ANYWAY this is great and im really looking forward to Sunday!

_I'm happy to hear that you do! And that, my dear reader, is for me to know and you to find out. Yes, KF is beast. I was reading Speedsterized by KF fan, a fic you should check out if you like KF, and was inspired. And I am really, really, really hoping I didn't let you or any other reader down. I can assure you, you _will _like the next chapter, regardless of your opinion on this one. I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Until next time!_

If you have something, anything at all to say, don't be shy, please drop a review! It is greatly appreciated! Until next time! Toodles! ~EBWHW43


	4. You Think You're What!

_January 1, 2013_

"I feel most worried. Raven seems, off, in some way, yes?"

"I know what you mean, Star."

"I am afraid there is something is the wrong."

"It definitely is Star. She's been so weak."

"I just hope she will turn out okay."

"One can only hope."

* * *

The sunlight streamed through the curtains, landing directly on Beast Boy's eyes. The boy's face contorted into one of confusion and slight pain, his ears twitching and his eyebrows furrowed. A few moments later, his eyes fluttered open. He shot up, his body reacting to the pain of his now opened eyes exposed to the setting sun. He looked at the digital clock on top of the med bay's door. It was a quarter 'til six. He had had a good night's sleep, but he was never one to have enough sleep. He wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth and smoothed out his uniform.

The enchantress's supine form floated above the snowy cot, her eyes still shut tight. Her expression was serene, something that unnerved the emerald-eyed observer. She was normally composed, but there was always that pain in her expression that, while saddening, assured her normalcy. That hurt was absent, an occurrence Beast Boy had never seen. He shuddered.

Raven's body lowering itself onto the bed brought the changeling out of his stupor. He got as close as he could to the girl and stared, waiting for her to rouse. Her left hand went to her forehead as she blinked, opening her eyes slowly. Once fully awake, she sat up abruptly.

"Hold on Rave, I'll call the team. They'll wanna know." Beast Boy flipped out the communicator and began to initiate a call, but Raven's shout stopped him in his tracks.

"No! I'm-I'm fine. I'll be going now." Before the shape shifter could protest, Raven had disappeared in a swirl of obsidian energy.

"Raven!" His shout fell on deaf ears.

Raven floated in lotus position, her eyes closed and her mouth muttering her mantra over and over again. Her desperate attempt to meditate was failing; her inner turmoil was rampaging through Nevermore. She was flooded with emotions so strong that she couldn't make heads or tails of them. However, to the untrained eye, she seemed the same as always. She must've been that way for no more than 5 minutes before the gentle swish of the door indicated a visitor. The girl decided to make nothing of it, pretending there was no one there and continuing to sort out her feelings. She hadn't even bothered to do an aura check to see who it was.

"Friend?"

"Did the team put you up to this?" The sorceress's monotone carried just enough for her teammate to hear.

"Of course not. Beast Boy called me and asked me to see what was the wrong with you. He knew you would dislike it if he told the whole team, so he just told me. I am one of the closest to you, and I really do care about you, Raven. Would you please do the telling of what is the matter?" The alien's incorrect syntax made Raven inwardly smile. She knew she couldn't refuse to explain to her of all people. She damned Beast Boy as she landed on her feet. She pivoted and faced Starfire. "Please, go on."

"Let's do this somewhere else. In private." Raven's deadpan never faltered.

"Will my chambers be adequate?"

"Of course." In a whirl of energy, they were gone.

* * *

An obsidian bird appeared in a pink room with a round bed of the same color as its centerpiece. Out of the avian came two heroines who took on the grace of a domestic feline as they landed. The red head sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her, inviting Raven to sit. The girl took the place and stared awkwardly at the floor, fidgeting in her seat. Starfire placed a gentle yet strong hand on her shoulder and turned to her.

"Now, as you Earthlings would say, do the spilling of the beans."

"There aren't many ways this can be said, Star. It's nonetheless difficult to find the right words."

"Try, friend." The alien gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"It's just; it's a silly idea, really. I can't even say I truly believe it. It's just a suspicion, but..." Raven trailed off.

"But what? If there is anyone's intuition I trust, it is yours. You are a very wise person, Raven. If you told me blue was yellow, I would believe you. However, that is not the question. The question is, do you believe yourself?" Starfire pushed on.

"I-I don't know."

"First, you must tell me what you are unsure about. If you do not, I cannot help you."

Raven hung her head and shut her amethyst orbs. She let out a sigh and muttered a string of incoherencies.

"Sorry, I did not catch that. Come again, friend?"

"I think I might be…pregnant." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Starfire caught it.

"That is wonderful! I am so happy for you! Oh, there is so much we must-"Raven cut off her joyous celebration with the raise of her hand. Starfire had been bouncing around and was about to hug the enchantress.

"Starfire, there's a problem."

Starfire tilted her head to one side, confused. "But what could possibly be the problem? A bumgorf is on the way!"

"There's no physically possible way I could be pregnant."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, Star. I'm a virgin. As in, I've never had any intercourse what-so-ever."

"But you say this in such a negative way. There is nothing wrong with never having mated with anyone. You should always wait for the right one, because you are bonded with your 'first' for life."

Raven shook her head a bit, a small smile gracing her features. "Sorry for prying, but, have you ever, you know, done it with the boy blunder?"

"You are the forgiven. And yes, yes I have. Many times, in fact. It is quite magnificent." The princess giggled. "You see, we-"

"Oooookay, I think I've heard enough. Sorry for asking. My point is, Star, that there's no way this is true, but there's no other explanation for the nausea and vomiting, the fatigue, me being late, any of it."

"What do you mean by 'late'? Did you not arrive on time somewhere? Is that an Earthly sign of pregnancy?"

"No, Star. It's not. It means that I didn't get my period when I was supposed to. I actually haven't gotten it at all, which in itself isn't such a bad thing." Raven chuckled.

"Right, excuse my lack of knowledge on American slang." A small blush tainted Starfire's cheeks.

"It's fine." Raven was obviously amused. A weight had been lifted by sharing her troubles with someone else, especially someone as dear to her as Starfire.

"So, what do you wish to do? Do the killing of your suspicions?"

"I think that would be best, Star."

"But how?"

"I could always go buy a pregnancy test. We wouldn't have to tell anyone else that way."

"That would be good. But, I should go."

"Are you sure, Star? I don't want you going through the trouble…"

"It would not be a problem. I can disguise myself more easily. Also, if I were to be caught, I would probably be made to take the test, which would be a sure negative. We would avoid what celebrities have come to hate, a press scandal."

"That's quite smart, Star, but how can you be sure it'll be negative? I mean, you're…active." The violet haired girl found it difficult to come to term with the newly-known fact about her two friends' relationship.

"We, we are not compatible. Cyborg informed us long ago that it would be quite nearly impossible to get pregnant. Back when we first got together. Rich-Robin wanted to know." Starfire's voice was forlorn, but her face was like stone.

Raven felt a pull in her heart. She never had a clue about it. She was quite surprised that Starfire had never sought emotional support. Then again, the girl was quite resilient, and much stronger than she seemed. How she never sensed neither Starfire's nor, more importantly, Robin's hurt eluded her. Robin and she shared a bond in which one could always sense each other, but since she hadn't felt Robin's and Starfire's relations either, she supposed Robin just learned to put a barrier up from time to time. Emotional overloads just were not transmittable. It was likely that was why he wasn't alerted about her earlier distraught either. It was too strong.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Star." Raven pulled the alien into an embrace, something very out of character but fitting for the moment. Starfire returned the hug weakly, but didn't break down.

"I am okay, friend. Right now it is your moment, okay?" Raven nodded. "Now, I shall conduct my endeavor in the night, as our friends will be asleep. There will also be less people at the store. I have civilian clothing I can wear, and you could teleport me both in and out of the Tower, yes? We cannot set off the alarm."

"That's perfect."

"Now, how about we have a sleepover here in my room? We can stay up until it is time to buy the test doing the bonding and other things girls do at sleepovers. It shall be fun!" Starfire's twinkling eyes could convince anyone to murder. Raven caved.

"Okay, Star. Just, no pink nail polish, okay? And it'll just be us two."

"I understand your boundaries. And, Raven?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"Terra's the best friend I've ever had, and I love her very dearly." The sorceresses face fell. "However, you are my sister, forever and always." Starfire hugged her, one of her bone-crushing hugs. Raven smiled a genuine ear-to-ear grin.

"Love you too, sister. Now, let me go get my pajamas." Raven headed out the door.

"I shall be preparing the tools for the beautification process!"

"This is going to be a long night." Raven muttered under her breath as she floated down the hall.

* * *

Bottles of hair product littered the floor, accompanying discarded bottles of nail polish. A bag of make-up lay forgotten near the bedside, half-opened. Two older teenage girls lay on a rotund bed, their bellies against the custom-built mattress, their feet up in the air. They faced the same way, their heads on their hands as they chatter about nonsense. The red head checks the wall clock and leaps up, dashing for the closet where she sifts through her civvies.

"Calm down, Star. The stores aren't going to close any time soon." The purple- eyed girl floated toward her friend.

"I know, but it is of great importance that we know our answer, and quickly. "

"Geez, it almost seems like you're the one who thinks she's pregnant."

"I shall make no comment."

Starfire quickly undressed, causing Raven to just as quickly lift her hand to her eyes.

"Star, could you at least try to be decent?"

"I am sorry. I always seem to forget that you Earthlings do not embrace nudity as much as Tamaraneans."

"It's fine. Just hurry up."

"You are free to look."

"C'mon, let's get this show on the road."

"Huh?"

"Just forget it, Star." Raven once again encompassed both girls in her obsidian bird, teleporting them both to the bay.

"I'll be waiting here, Star. And, please, hurry up. It's freezing and even with my cloak and pajamas I'm not too warm." Raven had herself tightly wrapped in her indigo cloak, shivering slightly.

"I will make with the haste." Starfire flew off, going through the steps Raven outlined in her head about landing in an alley, shopping fast, and not meeting anyone's eye.

The girls headed to the sole bathroom in the Tower, test in tow. Starfire had thankfully encountered no problems while getting the test, and in less than twenty minutes the girls were back in the Tower, safe and sound. Raven walked in and locked the door while Starfire stood guard outside. Once Raven took the test, the girls planned to go back to Starfire's room to await the results.

"Are you almost done, Raven?"

"Almost. Give me a sec, okay? I just have to wash up."

"Take the time you need."

The door opened and Raven stepped out, her cloak covering her whole body. That way, nobody would be able to see the test were they to be up.

The two girls flew speedily to the room, eager to be in the safe confines of Starfire's quarters. Once there, they didn't bother to lock the door. Starfire changed back into her pajamas as the sorceress undid the clasp of her cloak. They both discarded the clothing and plopped onto the bed, staring at the test. They stared and stared, not seeing any change in the result screen.

"Maybe what they say is true. If you watch a pot it won't boil."

"Nonsense. Let us just wait longer."

A little while later, they both observed a slow but continuous change, and a sign formed.

"Look, Raven!"

"Yes, I know."

* * *

How's that for a cliffhanger? Sorry for the shortness, but I kind of had to rush it. It's a last minute thing that I hadn't had an earlier opportunity to write. I'll probably improve it later. But for now, enjoy the raw version! So, is she pregnant? What do you guys think? I'd like to know! And now, for the IStillDon'tHaveANameForThis segment of the author's note:

Nkcandygirl: Yay! Great job!

_As always, thank you loyal reader and reviewer. I hope you enjoy this installment._

Cool Bubblegum: Hi there! First off, I just wanted to say that I am really enjoying the story. I read it during one of the first few days it was posted and instantly fell in love. It has an interesting plot and I think that the Titan tidbits are really interesting. Can't wait for your next review!

P.S.I went back to the previous chapter (chapter 2) to re-read it and saw that it was the completely identical to the chapter you just posted. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I'm just curious-did you do that on purpose? (I really liked the other one)

_I am very, very happy to hear that you are enjoying this story and hope you continue to love it. And here you have it, the next 'review'! I'm sure you meant update. And, as I informed you, the issue has been corrected. Many thanks for informing me of this mistake. _

I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope to hear more from you all. Your opinion matters! However, it is ultimately your decision and I will nonetheless write, but a review would sure be great. Until next time! Toodles! ~EBWHW43


	5. Author's Note

1-27-13

Dear Readers,

A family emergency has taken up my time as of late, and this week's update will not come. However, unless anything new comes up, which I severely doubt, please expect a new chapter by the end of next week. I apologize for the wait. ~EBWHW43


	6. Who?

_January 2, 2013_

"They're having a sleepover without me."

"Who?"

"Star and Raven."

"They probably just wanted some time alone. They're friends, too."

"I'll never fit it with you all, B."

"You already do."

* * *

"Oh, Raven!" Starfire shot up into the air in a spiral.

"Sshh! Do you want to wake someone up or what?"

"But, Raven! You are with bumgorf!"

"You're forgetting. That shouldn't be possible!" Just as Raven was about to put her head in her hands, she felt a sudden change of temperature, first cool and then searing hot. She fluttered her previously closed eyes and rid herself of her developing tears, squinting. A ring of fire surrounded her. Her eyes flew open and she attempted to scream, but a strangled gurgle came out instead.

"Oh, but it is my dear daughter. And soon, soon you shall birth the demon's spawn within you. Enjoy your immortality while it lasts. It's the only thing you have now." Before Raven could respond, the fire vanished, and she collapsed back onto the bed, weeping uncontrollably. It was a combination of excruciating pain and emotional despair that brought her to tears. Starfire, who had been observing quite confused, ran to her. She had seen Raven interacting with something, but couldn't see what that was, and she was immensely worried. She wrapped her arms around her distressed friend, and gently rubbed her back.

"It is okay, dear friend. What happened?"

"Trigon." Raven breathed, regaining her poise.

Starfire's eyes opened wider than they already were, and she leaned back to look the sorceress in the eye. "Your father…came?"

Raven shook her head. "He, he said that…I would birth...demon…spawn." Her voice cracked, and by the end of her sentence she was bawling once more."

"Oh Raven. What are we to do?"

"I don't kno-"

"Wait! Raven, how are you crying without anything combusting?" The alien princess furrowed her brows.

"I- I don't know." The girl's sapphire eyes were bloodshot, and tears still escaped her puffed up orbs, but she wasn't wailing anymore. She rubbed her salty tears away with the back of her hands and sniffed, before taking a look at her surroundings. Nothing was out of place, broken, or showed any other signs of being a victim of her power. She thought of what her father had said, and then it hit her. She lifted her trembling arm and pointed at Starfire's pink bow-shaped alarm clock. She muttered her mantra under her breath and closed her teary eyes. When she opened them, she found the alarm clock in the same place as before, no black energy in sight.

"They're…gone." The enchantress had a blank stare, her mouth slightly open.

"What are?" Starfire searched Raven's eyes for any sign of what she meant, though she had a suspicion she hoped was wrong.

"My powers."

"Oh, Raven!"

"I sort of knew this would happen. I read about it in a book once, but I didn't believe it. I don't remember exactly what it said. I need to look for it." Raven got off the bed and started for the door.

"Wait, friend. May I come with you? I am very much confused and want to understand what hurt you in order to make you feel the better."

"Fine. Let's go. Quietly."

And so they floated down dark and almost identical hallways until they stood in front of the all too intimidating door to Raven's room. Said girl placed her palm on the scanner and the door slid open. Raven hurried to her extensive collection of books as Starfire slowly wandered in in trepidation. The sorceress's eyes darted over the book spines quickly. She found what she was looking for, a book which to the untrained eye looked much the same as all the rest, but she knew better. She snatched it and began to flip the pages as fast as she could without her powers. She got to the chapter she was looking for, and she began to read faster than she ever had before. Starfire simply sat at her bed awkwardly, fiddling with the hem of her thigh-length nightgown. She stared at her feet and hummed a tune she had heard on the radio not long ago.

Raven went over to the redhead's side and sat next to her in a graceful manner. She turned to look at her best friend, no, her sister, and her heart welled with love for the girl who had cared for her even when she pushed her away.

"So? What is the matter?"

"It's a prophecy of sorts."

"Another one?"

"Not really, Star. This one doesn't always happen. It's also exclusive to female half-demons, which means cases are rare. Reported cases? Only three, though that's enough to make it more than a coincidence of events. Basically, at the equivalent to 18 Earth years, the female gets impregnated by the male she is closest to emotionally without any intercourse. It isn't known exactly how this happens physically, but it is known that the parent demon is who triggers it."

"And what are the side effects?"

"Immortality during the gestation period and 10 years afterward, during which you don't age, to care for the child, loss of powers, though that only happened to one of the females, as she was the only one with powers to begin with, and…" Raven trailed off, a deep blush evident on her cheeks.

Starfire giggled, "What is it, Raven?"

"Um, well, I..."

"Yes, Raven?"

"It says that, well, on the night of conception, they, well..."

"Go on."

"Had a wet dream of the father of the baby."

"A wet dream?"

"It's a sexual dream."

"Oh. Well then, who was it, Raven?" Starfire's eyes were wide, eager to know who it was.

"There were two, Star."

"Two? Oooooh, please do the spilling, Raven!"

"Could you please promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course I won't"

"Well then. One of them was, you see, it's quite funny, really. He's lean, he's green, and-"

"Beast Boy?!"

"Ssh. Do you _want _to wake everyone up?"

"I am sorry. So, who's the other one?"

"Funny you should ask…"

"Raven?"

"It's…your boyfriend."

* * *

Enjoy yet another cliffie. Excuse the shortness, but things are still somewhat hectic. Since there was only one review, there will be no IStillDon'tHaveANameForThis segment of the author's note. And **Nkcandygirl**, thank you for your concern. Things are settling. Drop a review, it's encouraging! Until next time! Toodles! ~EBWHW43


	7. Acting OOC

_January 2, 2013_

"Cy?"

"Yeah, B?"

"Have you ever loved someone you can never have?"

"Yeah, more than once. Why?"

"No reason."

* * *

"Excuse me? Did I hear correctly?"

"Yeah, Star. Ro-Robin could be the um, father."

"What?!" Starfire shot up.

"I-It doesn't mean he will be. It wasn't my choice, either. You know I would never do that to you. Star?" The sorceress's eyes were wide open like a deer trapped in the headlights. She didn't know exactly what to do. The situation was so alien to her.

"I suppose so. It really was not a choice for you, was it?" The princess once again sat on her bed, this time a bit farther away from her companion.

"No. No, it wasn't." Raven was once again in sobs. Starfire gave her a weak hug and awkwardly smoothed down her hair.

"I know it is not your fault, but yet I still feel angered."

"I get you, Star, I really do. I can't blame you. I'd be way more pissed than you are now if I were in your position." Raven's wailing was persistent throughout her small speech.

"I cannot blame you either, my friend. I am aware you would not do such a thing. I apologize for overreacting."

The sorceress rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. "Overreact? You did just the opposite! Robin doesn't know just how lucky he is, having a girl like you. I love you." She squeezed her friend tightly, her sobs now dry.

"As do I, Raven. As do I."

* * *

The early morning sun broke through the rosy curtains, hitting a purple-haired girl right on her shut eyelids. She moaned and rolled over, only to land on the carpeted floor with a dull thud. She quickly jerked up, only to find a half asleep orange face staring down at her.

"Raven?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to make myself some tea. It's still early, though, so I'd recommend you sleep." With that said, she scuffled out the bedroom. Starfire simply flopped back onto the bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Raven walked down the corridors, lost in thought. Her only guide was her pre-wired brain which instinctively took her. Once at her destination, she grabbed her kettle, filled it with water, and set it on the gas stove which Cyborg kept around for those meals that got a special taste with an old school appliance. She retrieved her tea leaves from a cupboard she knew was only used by her, and drummed her fingers on the steel bar. Once the kettle whistled, indicating its readiness, she went on to prepare her tea with all-natural honey. She wasn't an environmentalist, but she appreciated the benefits of products with no preservatives, growth hormones, and other chemicals.

She took to the roof and took a seat at the ledge from which she then sipped her brew. She stared blankly at the glowing orange orb, subconsciously admiring its beauty. Her conscious mind, however, was being ravaged by total confusion and chaos. Nevermore was an anarchy, and Raven was glad she didn't have her powers at the moment that could destroy her and everyone around her, the way she was feeling. Her father ensured her safety, though that was simply because of the thing growing inside her that he wanted to protect. She would be disposable as soon as the spawn could fend for itself. She knew she had to make it as sheltered as it could possibly be, but it being her and Beast Boy or Robin's child, she knew that wouldn't be possible. They all had a curious nature, and were all tough, no matter how much Beast Boy's outer shell seemed to beg to differ. She didn't know what to make of it. She couldn't kill it. It would be immortal the first 10 years of its life, the same as her and any half, quarter, eighth, sixteenth, etc. demon. By then it would be too strong. Could she love it? She didn't know. What she did know was that she had to find out who the father was, and soon. It would undoubtedly destroy a relationship, but who's?

Then there was her life. Where she to raise the child, her youth would be thrown into the wind. She was 18, for Azar's sake. She wasn't ready to bring another life into the world. She was barely figuring out herself. What would the team think? She knew Starfire believed her, but how would the others react? Especially the prospective fathers and step-mother. Cyborg she knew would be accepting, and since there was no one really to blame for knocking her up, he wouldn't be mad at her nor the two guys. What would she tell Robin and Beast Boy? 'Good morning. Hey, there's a fifty percent chance that you're the father to my baby. How did you sleep?' Sure, it wasn't fair to her, but she didn't have another choice. However, the same cannot be said about them. She did know, however, that they had a right to know.

"Hey, what's up?"

Raven jumped five feet into the air, her hair standing on end. Her mug plummeted to the ground, and she could only watch helplessly as it fell.

"Azar, Robin. You scared me half to death, literally! You are _so _lucky that wasn't my favorite mug." She gestured to the ledge she almost fell off. The masked wonder raised a brow. He wasn't used to her showing such emotion, and the fact that she didn't just catch the mug with her powers eluded him.

"Um, Raven? Are you okay?"

"Just dandy. I have to go. I have to go, um, read a book. See you later." The enchantress dashed to the door and ran down the stairwell, not bothering to shut the door.

"Could she _be _any weirder today?" Robin shrugged and headed back down the stairs as well. He planned on finding out why exactly she acted the way she did.

* * *

I apologize for it being a day late, and then it being short. But, as most of you know, research papers can be a pain in the tuckus and this is all I could whip out. My brain is just catching a slight case of writers block from excessive juicing. And, all my fellow Friends fans, congratz if you caught the reference. Sure, the characters don't completely match, but I found the situation appropriate. Now, for the IStillDon'tHaveANameForThis segment of the author's note:

Nkcandygirl: Amazing! Please continue!

_Thank you, and I will. Maybe a day late, but I'm always keeping the ball rolling. _

The Reviewer: Oh my!I hope this does not ruin their friendship but I know It takes two to make a baby so maybe Robin also had a wet dream of her I cant wait for the next chapter, you always leave me in a cliffie lol

_I don't think I'd be capable of breaking Star and Rae-Rae up as friends. They're the best! And maybe, just maybe. Only Robin really knows who lurks in his dreams. This time I decided not to bring you pain through a cliffie. I can't promise they won't appear in the future. Enjoy the new chapter!_

drawingdreams77: awesomeness, as always. and i hope life is getting better. i prayed for you, if that means anything (if you even believe in things like that), and i am getting antsy! youre such a tease! haha im kidding. but seriously, if you keep on writing cliffies like that, im going to die of anxiety :D

_Thank you, really. And while I won't delve into what has always been a touchy subject, especially now with the internet and the mingling of culturally diverse people, your prayers are much appreciated. Hopefully this quelled your cliffie ailment and didn't give you another case but, as I told The Reviewer, I won't promise there won't be more! Please continue to enjoy this little tale of mine. _

Drop a review if you so desire, they really motivate any author and cause speedier updates. However, I refuse to hold an update hostage unless I get a set number of reviews. It's up to you, the readers. Until next time! Toodles! ~EBWHW43


	8. A Talk

_January 2, 2013_

"You ready for some b-ball?!"

"Be right there, Cy!"

"Get your ass down here, gel head!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

* * *

"Raven? Raven?!" The teen wonder ran through the corridors towards the kitchen, his hands cupped around his mouth as he shouted for his friend. Her odd comportment had riddled him with questions he needed to ask.

"C'mon, Raven! I just want to talk!" He made a sharp turn around a corner, only to find himself crashing into someone. He fell on his behind, but quickly jumped back up.

"Man, Rob. Watch where you're goin' next time, will ya?" The resident mechanic rubbed his head and slowly rose into an erect position.

"Sorry, Cy. I was just looking for Raven. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, I sorta figured you were by all the shouting. But nope, I haven't. You're outta luck, bird boy. What do ya want with her anyway?"

"Does it really matter to you?" Robin was already walking past him. He loathed his nicknames, and usually gave anyone who used one the cold shoulder, unless they had valuable information, something Cyborg didn't have at the moment.

"Jeez, man. I was just trying to help. If you want breakfast, it'll be ready in 20 minutes." The metal man continued forward, deciding to take the long route to the kitchen to avoid the grumpy team leader. He didn't want him on his case so early in the morning.

*Raven, please. I know you can hear me. I can feel it.* The masked teen gave up calling her vocally, and opted to use their bond to communicate.

*Meet me down at Beast Boy's Cliff in 5. Don't be late, I won't wait around.* Robin smiled inwardly. Beast Boy tended to always go to a particular cliff-like area of Titan's Island whenever he was pensive or simply in a bad mood. So much, in fact, that everyone started calling it his cliff. The name stuck.

He sprinted to the nearest elevator and repeatedly pressed the down button. He tapped his foot impatiently until the doors opened, but once they closed and he was descending, he began to tap once more.

* * *

The wind was harsh on the shoreline, and Raven's lavender hair whipped in her face time and time again. She wished for a hairband, but knowing there was no easy was to obtain one, was forced to simply deal with the annoyance. She was a jumbled mess, but she knew she had to compose herself before Robin arrived, if not she would spill everything. She wiped away the tears with the back of her sleeve and took a deep breath. She wouldn't break. She couldn't break.

Should she tell him he could be the father? Should she tell him Beast Boy could be the father? Should she lie about the whole thing? Should she be completely honest with him? She didn't know. She really didn't know.

"Hey. Are you alright?" She felt a gloved hand grip her shoulder. She turned around, and as soon as she saw his concerned expression, she went into yet another fit of sobs. She cried for everything she hadn't been able to cry about for the past 13 years, ever since her powers were at full strength. She wept onto his caped shoulder, her wails drowned out by the thrashing thermals. Robin rubbed her back in a soothing manner, not knowing what else to do. He looked around to spot any dark energy wreaking havoc, but came up short.

"Sh sh sh, it'll be alright." Robin knew he shouldn't pry when she was so broken, and instead waited until she recuperated. They stood there in each other's embrace on the cliff until Raven's internal storm abated and she pulled away.

"I'm, I'm sorry you had to see that." The mist from the crashing waves made her hair stringy and clumped, and she tucked her lumpy locks behind her ears.

"It's okay. We all have our dark moments. Don't sweat it." He squeezed her now shivering body. "Are you cold?"

"Very, now that you mention it. I didn't know it was going to be cold today. I forgot to put on my winter uniform."

"Yeah, me too. How about we go inside, change, and make our respective favorite hot drinks? Then we'll talk."

"Sounds nice, but no. After all that I'll lose the courage to tell you."

"Okay then. Let's at least move back so we won't get wet."

"M'kay." The sorceress sat a few meters back on the edge, patting the area next to her and looking at her companion. He took the seat next to her.

"Sooo…"

"I'll just come out and say it. There really is no easy way to say this anyway."

"Does it have something to do with your father?"

"No, well, sort of. You see, he, um, he communicated with me last night."

"What?! What did he say?!"

"That, well, you see, here's the funny part. I'm kind of, sort of, I don't know…"

"Raven." Robin's tone was that of a reprimanding dad.

"…pregnant."

"Whaaaa?"

"And it's his fault."

"He impregnated you?! That bastard!"

"No, no. He caused someone else to get me pregnant. It's an optional prophecy of sorts, something demon parents can place on their hybrid children."

"You're pregnant." The acrobat's voice was barely audible over the roar of the mighty sea.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Oh Azar, Robin. What am I going to do?" Her voice cracked, and she started to weep, but her sobs were dry. The boy wonder put one arm around her and squeezed her shuddering shoulder lightly.

"It's not your fault, is it?" The question was intended to make her feel better, but it ended up being more for prying purposes. He hoped she wouldn't catch on.

"Well, no."

"Then? You can't change it, but you can try and get the most out of it. Don't let it change everything."

"But it _does _change everything, Robin! It does! I didn't even sleep with anyone and I'm suffering the consequences of a whore! I just turned 18; I'm still basically a teenager! Barely of legal age! It doesn't matter that I almost ended the world, it doesn't matter that every day I risk my ass to save everyone else's! I'm too young to be a mother! And even if I was old enough, I wouldn't want to become one like this! I'm not sure I'd want to be one at all! In case you haven't gotten the memo, a child changes _everything._" Raven's rant left her out of breath and panting.

"Gee, Raven. I just never realized-"

"Never realized what? I don't even know who the father is for Azar's sake! It's a big damn deal! And I know you're not going to say it, but I know you're thinking about the child. Specifically, how to dispose of it simply because it's a quarter demon and unstable. But you won't be able to do that. You wanna know why?"

Raven was becoming aggressive, and while Robin saw no hint of black energy in her eyes, he expected it to be only a matter of time. He knew he was walking on eggshells. "Because you don't want to give up on it like everyone did to you?"

"Well, besides that. Because, quite simply, there's a fifty percent chance you're the father." Raven held on to some fleeting confidence that came along with her wave of rage, and used it to confess.

"Come again?" The masked teen whipped his face to look directly at her. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were as large as saucers.

"You could be the father."

"No. No, that can't be. It can't! How could you possibly know?!"

The purple-haired girl blushed. "Well, I read it in a book. The night of conception I, well, had a very, um, vivid dream about you. And someone else…"

"Was this on your birthday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I, hehe, had a dream about you, too. The weird part was that I seemed to be, well, sharing you. With Beast Boy of all people."

"Funny you should mention that…" Raven trailed off, hoping the junior detective could figure out what she was implying.

"No. Fucking. Way!"

"It was no conscious choice of mine, Robin. None of this was. I am as much to blame as either of you are."

"So, he could be the father too?" He scrunched his eyebrows and Raven could feel his hard gaze, even if his eyes were covered by his mask.

"Yes. I honestly have no idea how that's going to work. The book only speaks of monogamous intercourse in the dream, not polyandry. There's no antecedent, so we're on our own."

"What more did the book say?"

"Not much. There aren't many cases, and much fewer _reported _cases, so information is limited. It's not too important, as the spawn aren't anything extraordinary. Just run of the mill demons."

"Like demons are soooo normal." Robin rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

Raven elbowed his gut. "Oh hush. You live with one."

"I never said my life was normal, now did I? I mean, I got a girl knocked up without even sleeping with her. If that's normal, then society's screwed."

"You _might've _gotten a girl knocked up. I don't know who the father is yet, though Beast Boy and you are the only two candidates."

"Tomato, tomoto. Same thing." The mood was successfully lightened by the teen wonder. It didn't take much. They were both looking for an escape from the somber atmosphere.

"Let's head back inside. The others might start to wonder where we are." The enchantress levitated off the cold concrete and sped toward the stairwell, suddenly aware of her icy cold surroundings. Robin got on his feet and quickly ran after her. Once they reached the highest level of the tower they both went their separate ways, not wanting to be seen together coming from the team's favorite talking spot. It seemed that most all important one-on-one conversations occurred there, and it'd be too obvious. They didn't want anyone's suspicions raised.

Out of the shadows stepped a single silhouette. Their face held a shocked expression, which turned into a sinister smirk. They waited a few minutes for the coast to be clear, and then went down the stairwell, thinking of how to manipulate this situation.

* * *

Long time no update, huh? Sorry guys! I just got thrown into a triangle myself, one I didn't want or expect with two best friends. But it's over and now that I have a stable relationship with a great guy, I've been able to get my head back in the game. So enjoy this update, and expect more soon, and lengthier ones too. Read and Review if you wish. And no IStillDon'tHaveANameForThis section today, but I promise one next chapter. Toodles! ~EBWHW43


End file.
